pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Ametrine City
The Amertrine City, located near the peak of Ametrine Mountain, was formerly host to the Reborn League's gym under Blake until he retired the title for unknown reasons. Ametrine is also the location of the first PULSE machine, the history of which was recorded in Lumina's Diary. In the game The player first has access to Ametrine City after defeating the PULSE Avalugg inside Ametrine Mountain. After meeting up with Shelly, she will look around the city for news about Heather. During the inspection, the player will meet Blake for the first time. When Blake knows that the player has the Ruby Ring, he will steal away the ring and escape to the mountains. The player will have to solve the puzzle inside his apartment in order to rescue Heather then later team up with Cal and Shelly to chase Blake. Places of interest Lumina and Evelyn's House When the player and Shelly inspect the city, they will come across an abandoned house. Inside is a beta version of a PULSE machine and a diary that belongs to one of the house's owners. |} Ametrine Mountain Main article: Ametrine Mountain Glitch Bug In the house next to the Pokemon Center, there is a person claiming to be the system administrator but is struggling to deal with unknown viruses found in the computer. The administrator requests the player to help him clear the viruses. He will award the player a Department Store Sticker after finishing. Lost Necklace After the woman who lost her necklace is done blocking your way up the mountain side. She will return to her home. She will talk to the player saying she could not find it and making a new one is incredibly inconvenient. then she will look at your inventory and will request the Floral Charm you have in your possession. Give it to her and she will reward you a Mega Stone'', Banettite. Show Me Pidove the boy in the apartment building will ask to see a Pidove. trade the child your Pidove and he will reward you with an '''Old Amber'. then he will wrongfully claim his Pidove will evolve into a Staraptor. Blake's Apartment After encountering Blake inside Lumina and Evelyn's house, the player has access to Blake's apartment. When Blake knows that the player has the Ruby Ring, he will steal away the ring and escape to the mountains. The player then has to solve the puzzle to unlock the path to rescuing Heather. The player will first have to get the following items before they are able to use the computer inside the room: * The head of a key inside the trash can. * The handle of a key inside the drawer. * The program disc inside the game console. * A power cable inside the cabinet (requires key). After assembling the computer the player can enter the password 5083164 to unlock the path. Riolu Egg Event After talking to one of the old men in the city, the player will be able to find a Lucario on the roof of one of the buildings. Go back and talk to the old man again, he will tell the player that that Lucario has been abandoned by his trainer. head to the cliff side near the entrance of the cave. Then head back to the old man and Head up to the mountain and the player can battle the Lucario. Defeat the Lucario and it will gift the player an egg and a Fairy Memory. lucario quest p (0.1).jpg lucario quest p (0.2).jpg Lucario quest p (1).jpg Lucario quest p (2).jpg Lucario quest p (3).jpg |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=PokemonPariah.png |class= |name= |location=Ametrine City |prize= 0 |pokemon=1 }} | Special Encounters PokéMart Items Pokémon Trainers Trivia Category:Locations Category:Towns and cities